grouchesfandomcom-20200215-history
1979
' debuts on 'SESAME STREET' in episode 1257.]] 'JIM HENSON' noted in his journal that '''1979' was “'A' VERY MAJOR BIG YEAR”.JIM HENSON’s Red Book Television & Movies *''The Muppets Go Hollywood'' on CBS, May 16 *''The Muppet Movie'' released June 22 *''The Muppet Show'' Season 4 begins in syndication, September; United Kingdom airings begin in October on ITV due to the union strike. *''SESAME STREET'' Season 11 begins airing on PBS, November 26 *''John Denver & the Muppets: A Christmas Together'' on ABC, December 5 International Television & Movies *''The Muppet Movie'' (Mupparna) released in Sweden, September 29 *''Die Muppets in Hollywood'' (The Muppets Go Hollywood) premieres in Germany on ZDF, November 9 *''[[w:c:muppet:Barrio Sésamo|Barrio SÉSAMO]]'' premieres in Spain *''Iftah Ya Simsim'' premieres in Kuwait *Production of The Muppet Show was brought to a halt for 11 weeks (between August & October) due to a strike affecting the technicians of ITV (of which Associated TeleVision, the company that made The Muppet Show, was 1 of the affected companies) Appearances *''60 Minutes'' features a report on The Muppet Show, March 17 *'KERMIT THE FROG' guest-hosts The Tonight Show, APRIL 2 *'BIG BIRD' appears on Presenting Susan Anton, APRIL 29 *'BIG BIRD' is featured in Bob Hope’s special The Road to China on NBC, September 15 *The Muppets visit The Mike Douglas Show to promote The Muppet Show, December *The failed pilot for The Orson Welles Show features the Muppets & an interview with JIM HENSON & FRANK OZ Live appearances *'KERMIT THE FROG', Sweetums, Gonzo the Great & Miss Piggy at the Blackpool Illuminations, August 31 Storybooks *''[[w:c:muppet:A la Découverte de la Rue Sésame|A la Découverte de la Rue SÉSAME]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:The Amazing Mumford Forgets the Magic Words!|'The' Amazing Mumford Forgets the Magic Words!]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Big Bird's Rhyming Book|'BIG' BIRD’s Rhyming Book]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Cookie Monster's Book of Cookie Shapes|'Cookie' Monster’s Book of Cookie Shapes]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Cookie Monster's Storybook|'Cookie' Monster’s Storybook]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Ernie's Work of Art|'Ernie'’s Work of Art]]'' *''The Four Seasons'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Learn at Home the Sesame Street Way|Learn at Home the SESAME STREET Way]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:The Many Faces of Ernie|The Many Faces of Ernie]]'' *''The Up & Down Book'' *''[[w:c:muppet:The Sesame Street Library|the SESAME STREET Library]]'' (Volumes 13 - 15) Albums *''The Muppet Movie'' soundtrack *''A Christmas Together'' *''Muppet Show Music Album'' in UK SESAME STREET - *''[[w:c:muppet:At Home with Ernie and Bert|At Home with ERNIE & BERT]]'' *''Every Body’s Record'' *''Welcome!'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Anne Murray Sings for the Sesame Street Generation|Anne Murray Sings for the SESAME STREET Generation]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:The Stars Come Out on Sesame Street|The Stars Come Out on SESAME STREET]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Sesame Disco!|'SESAME' Disco!]]'' *''Dinah! I’ve Got a Song'' Magazine Appearances *'Miss Piggy' on the cover of SuperMag Vol. 4, No. 1 Merchandise *Muppet Valentines from Hallmark *Sigma Christmas ornaments *Picco watches *Muppet sneakers from Keds *Muppet sheets (Martex) *Stormin' Norman disco jackets *[[w:c:muppet:1979 Sesame Street Calendar|1979 SESAME STREET Calendar]] Milestones *"The Muppet Movie soundtrack" reaches number 32 on Billboard’s Top LP’s & Tapes chart, & was certified Gold by the RIAA. *"[[w:c:muppet:The Rainbow Connection|The RAINBOW Connection]]" reaches #25 on Billboard’s "Hot 100 Singles" chart. *'KEVIN CLASH' performs with the Muppets for the first time, performing Cookie Monster at the Thanksgiving Day Parade. Muppet Character Debuts *''SESAME STREET'' - Osvaldo, el Gruñón, Telly Monster, Elmo (as a minor character) *''The Muppet Show'' - Foo-Foo, various background Muppets *''[[w:c:muppet:Barrio Sésamo|Barrio SÉSAMO]]'' - Caponata, Perezgil *''Iftah Ya Simsim'' - Nu'Man, Malsun, Yaqut Attractions *''The Art of the Muppets'' exhibit debuts at Lincoln Center in New York City Parades *''Macy’s'' Thanksgiving Day Parade features Miss Piggy in a Rolls Royce, followed by the rest of the Muppets in the Electric Mayhem Bus Proof See also *'1979' article on the Muppet Wiki *'1979' article on the [[w:c:oscarthegrouch:The Oscar the Grouch Wiki|'OSCAR' THE GROUCH Wiki]] Category:Articles Category:Pages #